


Not That Kind of Mile High Club

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Bingo, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not about the destination, it’s about the journey.</p><p> </p><p>A good traveler has no fixed plans, and is not intent on arriving.  ~ Lao Tzu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teen Wolf: Derek/Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** written for the mini-bingo square _On a plane_  
>  **A/N 1:** written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).  
>  **A/N 2:** This is not a fusion or a crossover. I just wanted to write these 2 pairings being on a plane and I liked the title.

Derek rushed through the airport to get to the TSA security check point. He had 50 minutes to get through security and across the airport so that he wouldn't miss his flight. Stiles would kill him if that happened.

"Sir, can you place your bags on the belt," the security agent said.

Derek sighed and did as he was instructed. He also place his jacket, belt and shoes on the conveyor belt to be scanned. He was waved through the metal detector, he quickly grabbed his belongings. He shoved his feet into his shoes and took off at a run to get to the correct gate his flight was leaving from.

"Last call for passengers going to New York," the gate agent said.

"I'm here!" Derek shouted, still running. He handed his ticket over.

"Made it just in time," the agent said with a smile.

"Thank god!" Derek said as he accepted his ticket stub. "My boyfriend probably would have killed me if I missed the flight." He added as he walked down the air jetty that connected the airport to the plane.

"A late comer," the flight attendant said by way of greeting.

Derek gave a bashful, apologetic smile. "Sorry," he said as he made his way down the aisle toward his seat.

He walked through first class and made it a few rows into coach before a familiar voice stopped him. "You're late!"

Derek looked towards the person. "I'm sorry, Stiles."

Stiles grumbled and crossed his arms. He told Derek to stay the night with him so that this very situation could be avoided, but Derek insisted on spending the last night with Isaac who was heading to San Francisco for school."

Derek stowed his carry-on bag and jacket before flopping down in the seat next to his boyfriend. "Go on and say it," he said as he reached over to pull at Stiles' arm to hold his hand.

"You almost missed the flight," Stiles said. And I wouldn't have been able to get a hold of you because you have my phone!"

Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles' cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you last night. I'll make it up to you when we get to New York."

"You better," Stiles replied petulantly. "I'll take payment in the form of pizza and sex."


	2. Hawaii Five-0: Danny/Steve

"I don't know why you don't just tell me," Danny complained as they pulled up to the airport.

"It would defeat the purpose a surprise, Daniel," Steve replied. "I worked really hard to pull this off...and so did the person we're going to see."

Danny huffed as he tried not to fiddle with blindfold covering his eyes. "And how are you going to explain me having a blindfold on?"

"Don't you worry about that," Steve said. He knew Danny would be able to hear his grin, but he didn't care. "Now, I'm going to give you your iPod. I don't want you to hear anything just yet either."

Danny was gearing up to give Steve a piece of his mind, but Steve cut him off. "Just humor me. At least for another 10 minutes."

"If you could see me now, McGarrett, I'm glaring at you so hard, you might catch on fire!" Danny snapped as he snatched the player from Steve. He put the buds in his hear and Steve pressed play on it.

Once Steve was sure Danny couldn't hear, he instructed the taxi driver to pull to a specific gate. When the car got there, Steve got out, spoke with the guard, and got back in the car. "Okay, you're going to head to ramp 7A," he told the driver as he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the man.

The man took the bill, nodded his head and drove to where he was instructed. When the car stopped, Steve lightly squeezed Danny's hand to get his attention before removing one of the ear buds. "Five more minutes and you can take them out to know where we're going. I'm going to lead you exactly where we're going so you won't trip."

"Okay, but this better be worth it, Steven," Danny said.

"I'll let you keep the music off so you can hear the directions I give you, but when we get on the plane, I want you to put them back on."

Danny sighed and nodded his head. Steve squeezed his hand again before leaning over and softly kissing his lips. "I'll be right back. Going to unload the luggage then open your door and lead you to the plane and our seats."

+=+

After Steve got their luggage situated, and led Danny to the plane and their seats, there was another ten minutes to wait while other passengers boarded the plane. The doors closed and that was when Steve squeezed Danny's hand again and removed the ear buds and blindfold.

"Ready for your surprise?" Steve asked.

Danny looked around the plane to see if he could tell, based on the airline, where they were going. It wasn't until the flight attendant started the greeting that Danny heard where they were going.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Hawaiian Airlines Flight 451 service to Sydney, Australia..."

Danny tuned out the rest of what was being said in favor of leaning over and giving Steve a heated kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled at Steve. "Thank you for taking us to see Grace."

Steve smiled and licked his lips some. "I can't take credit for all of it. She asked if I could get us some time off to come see her since she's started the internship at the Sea Life Aquarium."


End file.
